lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/Crystal-0 teaser clip
(Luna Yuhoshi, wearing her school uniform is tying her shoes. The foyer of her home has a green carpet that leads to her front door, and tan-colored wood tiles on the remainder of the hallway. Luna then walks out of the door, joining her sisters as they walk to school.) (As they reach a corner, Luna shrieks and hides behind the corner.) Tomoe Yuhoshi: What's wrong? Luna Yuhoshi: Since when is there a camera here!? I just memorized the placement of every camera within the Yuhoshi County. Athena: Seriously? All of them? Tomoe: That's pretty impressive. Luna: Why dad, why do you do this to me!? Minerva: Just use your jumping powers or something. You have strong legs for a reason. Luna: Great idea! I just need someone to go with me. Athena: Ehh.... I have the earliest class out of all of us so I'm out. Luna: Minerva? (Luna looks to Minerva only to see her missing.) Luna: Huh!? (Luna looks down the street to see Minerva sprinting away.) Luna: Aaah!! Minerva: You'll never take me alive!! Tomoe: I'll go with you. My University is in the same direction as your school anyway. (Athena starts walking away.) Athena: See? Problem solved. Now to make sure nothing happens to Minerva. Tomoe: Geez, Minerva's so mean. Luna: Well, ready when you are. Tomoe: Okay. (Tomoe and Luna start holding hands as Luna leans down and kicks the ground with her left leg, launching her and Tomoe in the air.) (Tomoe looks at Luna and blushes with an embarrassed look on her face.) Tomoe: Should I tell her? It'll make her lose her focus, but... Tomoe: Umm, Luna? Can you slow down a little? Luna: Sure, what's wrong? Tomoe: I can see your underwear from here. Luna: Huh!? (At this point, Luna loses her focus and the girls fall screaming.) (Tomoe, barely still holding Luna's hand glows blue and then her whole body glows, transforming, but her transformation isn't seen. She lifts Luna on top of her as they crash to the ground.) (Luna is seen gripping her right knee.) Luna: Ahh.... I envy people who still have two good knees. (Luna looks around.) Luna: Tomoe? (Looking genuinely concerned, Luna walks about 6ft from her crash site, only to hear Tomoe scream and crash behind her. Tomoe gets up seemingly unscathed aside from back pain. She appears normal again.) Tomoe: That hurt. Luna, you okay? Luna: I should be asking you that. Tomoe: Good thing i transformed to fly us upwards. (Tomoe glances at Luna's bandaged right leg, then turns around to see Luna's school within walking distance.) Tomoe: Look, your school is just up ahead. (The girls walk to the front doors of Yuhoshi High School.) Tomoe: My University isn't far from here. If neither Athena or Minerva will escort you back home, then I'll take you myself, okay? Luna: Okay. (Tomoe gently kisses Luna's cheek.) Tomoe: I'll see you after class. (Tomoe runs off.) Luna: Bye. Category:Blog posts